Santos Pensamientos durante la Saga del Hades
by Edrianel
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado que es lo que pasaba por la mente de los caballeros durante la saga del Hades? ¡Pues he aquí la respuesta! [PILOTO]


**o — ( Santos Pensamientos Durante la Saga del Hades ) — o**

Supongo que ya todos los aficionados de Saint Seiya nos hemos deleitado con los primeros capítulos del Hades. Pues he aquí lo que pasaba en la mente de cada caballero de importancia durante estos lamentables acontecimientos.

— **Primer Capítulo del Hades —**

**El Inicio de Una Guerra Santa.**

(O como sea que lo hayan traducido en su copia pirata, no se hagan los inocentes)

**Por: Edrianel**

**La mente de Douko:**

"¿Pero que PEX con la alucinación que acabo de tener¿Realmente se acaban de ejecutar a Athena o es que ya estoy "chocheando"? A lo mejor fue la comida que me dio hoy Sunrei lo que me hizo daño, o quizás fueron esos huaraches con retiharta salsa picante que me eche hace un rato"

"Bueno, de cualquier manera y como me siento muy solito aquí en mi cascada, me debería poner a narrar la historia de los 108 espectros que fueron sellados por quien sabe cuantos años por Athena, por si alguien estuviera escribiendo un tonto fic de lo que estoy pensando ahora"

"Pos bien, ahí va: Era que se era el año 1965 las guerras nos acosaban, yo era pobre y para ganarme el pan de cada día y alimentar a mis numerosos hijos regados por todas las épocas vividas, trabajaba de gigoló… ¡Momento! Creo que me he equivocado de historia. Mejor empiezo de nuevo: Pos la verdad ya ni me acuerdo cuando fue, pero creo que había 108 chiquillos que eran muy latosos que querían dominar al mundo, reinar con la oscuridad y liderar con un tal Hades que según muy malote y otra sarta de fumadas de los chiquillos de aquellos días. Pos ahí toy yo, bien valiente, joven y sexy peleando contra esos vándalos hasta que zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz……. Una rubia hippie bien buenota me dijo: Qué honda ¿Paz y amor? Y yo le dije: Tendrás paz cuando yo te de _amor_, y entonces que nos lanzamos por detrás de los matorrales y….. ¡Esos si que eran días! No como ahora que las chicas ni se dejan hacer nada, como Sunreí que no deja ni que Shiryu le agarre una……………………………………………… mano. Tan traumado esta quedando mi pobre discípulo que se la pasa sacándose los ojos… Creo que ya me desvié un poco del tema"

"…. ¡Ah! Mi dulce cascada…. Ya ni me acuerdo para que rayos me siento aquí todos los días…"

**La mente de Shina:**

"¿Y ahora que rayos paso aquí! Hay un montón de hoyos en la tierra. Que se me hace que al tonto de Seiya, a quien extrañamente encuentro sexy, lo han agarrado otra vez los dorados para buscar tesoros escondidos. ¿Cómo es que puede caer siempre cuando le dicen que los Pegasos se especializan en desenterrar objetos brillantes! Así de listo como es, nunca va a ganar lo suficiente para mantenerme… Sin embargo, como lo amo…"

**La mente de Shion:**

"¡Yo estaba tan feliz muerto y ahora me mandar a trabajar! Lo bueno es que se ha conservado fuerte y bello mi cuerpo, quien sabe como no se lo comieron los gusanos"

"Tengo que ir a reclamar la cabeza de Athena al santuario. Snif snif, volveré a ver a mis pequeños caballeritos. Me pregunto si se habrán convertido en serios hombres de bien"

"¡Mü! Mi fiel discípulo, tengo que hablarle feo para que me obedezca. Medio le he enseñado mi rostro y por lo visto me ha reconocido porque se ha arrodillado como yo le he dicho. Pero ¡Ni me saluda¡Ni siquiera me pregunta como me fue de muerto¡¿Esos fueron los modales que le enseñe!... ¿O será que sigue siendo igual de calladito?... Me pregunto si tendrá suerte con las chicas siendo así de tímido"

"¡Se atreve a desobedecerme¡No quiere ir a matar a Athena! La verdad lo comprendo, con tanta tecnología de estos días y todavía no ponen escaleras eléctricas ¡Hasta a mi me da flojera subir hasta allá arriba! Lo bueno es que traje servidumbre"

"Bueno¿Pues que estos dos se la van a pasar hablando? Afrodita y Máscara de Muerte me están quitando protagonismo con su charla, así que los he mandado a callar y ¡A subir escaleras!"

"¡Mü no los deja pasar! Primero no quiere ir él y luego no deja que otros hagan la chamba ¡Este no es el buen niñito que no podía dormir sin su Winnie Pooh, que yo eduque! Sin embargo, queee bonito le salio su "Cristal Wall", no cabe duda de que se parece a mi. Por eso salio tan guapo… ahora que lo pienso¿No será mi hijo? Tiene mis mismos puntitos de la frente…"

"¡No me gusta ver que lo golpeen! Pero de alguna manera tiene que entender que no regresamos de la muerte para jugar luchitas"

"¿Pero que demo…¡¿Quién es ese idiota que ha aparecido¡Ahora Máscara de Muerte (demonios, que nombrecito) lo golpea¡Eso, dale duro que me cayo mal ese burro con alas! Snif, snif… Creo que voy a llorar. Mi buen Mü se ha deshecho del borrico, pero ¡Hay algo aquí que no me cuadra…!"

**La mente de Mü:**

"Pero que bonita noche hace. Mejor salgo a respirar aire fresco y de paso averiguo por qué Kiki no ha regresado con los tacos para la cena¡Ni que México quedara tan lejos!

¿Pero donde estará ese pequeño demonio? Presiento que ya se "clavo" mi dinero…otra vez. ¡Ah, pero ya verá como le va a ir mañana¡Lo voy a poner a lavar los baños de todo el santuario¡¡¡Muajajajaja!... A ver si así aprende que a su maestro no se le puede robar el dinero de los encargos más de 10 veces en una semana"

"¿Qué será aquello que se ve a lo lejos? Parece un encapuchado… ¿O será Saori que ya sacó su traje para Halloween¡Nah! Mejor averiguo"

"La encapuchada, resulto ser encapuchado, y muy igualado, por cierto. Me ha "mostrado" su rostro y me ha preguntado si ya lo olvide y pues ¡Que pregunta! El tipo está cubierto completamente hasta la carota, no hay luz y… ¡Ni que tuviera vista de elfo! (Nota mental: Debo dejar de ver los DVD's piratas del Señor de los Anillos con los chicos de bronce)"

"_Arrodíllate_: Me ha dicho… no sé quien es, pero mejor lo hago, no vaya a ser alguien importante y luego me acuse con Athena de desobediente (pero nada más que sea Kiki haciéndome una bromita y…)"

"¡Que¡¿Quiere que le lleve la cabeza de Saori y en menos de 12 horas! Ahora si se esta pasando. Esta bien que yo sea el Caballero más paciente¡Pero ni que me estuviera pidiendo tamales!... Lo que me recuerda que aún quiero mis taquitos"

"Al final, me he negado rotundamente a hacer lo que el "Mister X" ese quiere, porqué: Número 1, esta muy lejos; número 2, tengo pereza; número 3, no sé quien sea este tipo y número 4, no creo que a la cabeza de Saori le vaya a gustar la idea de quedarse sin cuerpo.

Sé me ocurrió averiguar quien era el tipo encapuchado, sin quedar en ridículo, haciéndole alguna pregunta de su familia o de alguna amistad, pero me distraje con un pétalo de rosa. Ese Aldebarán y sus flores (yo creí que el único rarito de nosotros era Afrodita, pero mucho me temo que ya estoy empezando a dudar de mi buen amigo del signo de Tauro), sin embargo, el pétalo resulto ser de alguien más. ¡Sólo esto me faltaba¡Dos encapuchados más¿Quiénes serán esta vez?"

"¡Imposible! Esto si que no me lo creó. Afrodita y Máscara de Muerte. Y yo que pensé que estaban muertos. Por lo visto solo andaban de parranda y juntitos. Lo que dirán los demás cuando les cuente, me lo imaginaba de Afrodita, pero no de Máscara de Muerte. "Caras vemos y corazones no sabemos"… Y hablando de ver caras. Me parece muy extraño que a ellos si les pueda ver el rostro a pesar de las túnicas y al otro no. ¡Ah, ya entiendo! El que llegó primero a de ser el "personaje intrigante" de la serie. Y por eso no se le ve el rostro (Quiero saber como hacen ese efecto para un día de estos asustar a Kiki, jejeje con el miedo que le tiene a la oscuridad, a la muerte y todo eso, tremendo susto que le voy a sacar)"

"Pero… ¿En que estaba¡Ah, si! Afrodita y Máscara de Muerte (Como me tardo mucho pensando en el nombre de Máscara de Muerte, mejor lo abrevio a M de M) ¿Cómo le habrán hecho para estar vivos otra vez y… ¿Esas túnicas que usan estarán de moda después de la tercera película de Harry Potter?" (Segunda nota mental: A ver si dejo de ir a ver todas las películas infantiles que vayan saliendo con Kiki y Seiya)

"Les he preguntado a los dos que hacen por estos rumbos después de tanto tiempo y, me han dicho que trabajan para Hades ¡Pero que traición¿O será quizás que el tal Hades paga un mejor salario que Saori? Tendré que averiguar"

"Pues resulta que la paga de Hades es solo una vida efímera (que decepción) y yo, como ya tengo vida, pues mejor sigo trabajando para Saori. Ahora estos dos me están echando un discursito de lo triste que es la vida cuando uno se muere y que yo soy muy afortunado y bla, bla, bla, Luego de toda su charla se ponen a presumirme sus nuevas armaduras ¿Qué intentan decir¡¿Qué las que yo arreglo nunca van a quedar así! Que envidia, ahora resulta que esas armaduras también se las dio Hades. (Ya tiene un punto a su favor)

"Pues estos dos intentan pasar por mi casa como si yo no estuviera. Así que los he detenido con mi Crystal Wall y el de la capucha me ha dicho que me ha salido muy bien. Creo que ya me empieza a caer bien el "Mister X", que por cierto (pequeño detalle) resulto ser mi maestro. ¿Quién lo diría? Y yo creí que estaba muerto, mejor me pongo a ejecutar bien mis técnicas para que me ponga un 10"

"¡Pero que duro pegan estos dos! Creo que ya no soy el consentido de mi maestro porque me ha dicho que no me oponga a M de M y Afrodita y, pues yo soy muy obediente de las órdenes de mis mayores. Por suerte ha llegado Seiya y se la ha hecho de héroe"

"Le he explicado a Seiya que es lo que hacen todas las personas que estaban muertas aquí, pero creo que no me ha entendido nada y solo se me queda viendo con cara de "What", afortunadamente para mi, M de M se ha dedicado a golpear al Pegasito evitándome así utilizar los títeres para explicarle las cosas cuando no entiende"

"Le están pegando muy feo, mejor ya lo defiendo y le digo que Athena ha ordenado que no se acerquen los caballeros de bronce (la verdad es que al único al que le prohibió la entrada fue a Seiya, pero no lo quiero hacer sentir mal) ¡Pero si que es necio! No se quiere ir y ya me esta desesperando ¡Ahora mismo lo mato! Bueno, al final me falló la técnica, no pude matarlo y lo he tele-transportado a no sé donde ¡Espero que mi maestro no se haya dado cuenta o me reprueba!"

**La mente de Máscara de Muerte:**

"¡Ahhhhhh¡Pero máma miiiia¡El infierno no es nada, nada, nada divertido¡Y yo que me la pasaba enviando gente haya¡Es que la mía idea, era que se divertían¡Yo pensé que iban a haber diablitas muy sexys bailando el Chachachá como lo pasan en la mía tele!"

"¡Bien, bien, bien¡Es hora de matar, matar, matar¡Me gusta la mía capucha que me dieron! Parezco la muerte ¡Muaja Muaja Muajajajajajajaja!"

"¿Cómo que me toca hacer dueto con el Afro¡Yo soy demasiado "macabrón" para alguien tan "puñalon" como él¡Además asesina con rositas¡No no no¡Esto no esta bien, va a arruinar mi reputa, puta, putación¡A ver si lo puedo asesinar en el camino!"

"¡Ahora resulta que tengo jefe¡Yo a ese de los puntitos ni lo conozco! Aunque… a lo mejor es el pápa de Mü… No sé, no sé, no sé si sea, pero ¡Así ya no necesito matar a Mü para agregarlo a mi colección! Mejor mato al suyo papá ¡Muajajajajaja¡Soy muy malo, malo, malo!"

"¡Voy a matar a Mü porque no me deja pasar para agregar a Saori a mi colección¡Mejor le hablo de la muerte y de que es muy triste y a lo mejor se compadece de mi y cuando me deje pasar…. Lo mato, mato, mato! Y ahora que lo pienso¡¿Que demonios me tome para hablar como loco psicópata, psicópata, psicópata, como para repetir las cosas tres veces, veces, veces?"

"¡Le he aplicado una de las mías técnicas especiales! Pero reboto y me dio a mi… ¡Me enojo, enojo, enojo! Yo no sabía que Mü se supiera hacer un muro como ese, ese, eso¡Muajajaja! Lo golpeo, peo, peo y ni pone las manos. ¡Eso le pasa por no pelear nunca¡Ahora lo mato por ñoño, ñoño, ñoño¡Ayyyyyyy¡¿Pero que demonios¡El Seiya me quiere matar¿Y yo que le hice? Si yo siempre he sido bien bueno, bueno, buenote…. ¡Muajajajajaja! Creo que no entendió lo que Mü le explico, es que es re ménso, ménso, ménso. ¡Mejor lo mato antes de que¡Uoooralesss¡Mü lo mató¡Ya me cae bien Mü, Mü, Mü! (Muajajaja, su nombre suena a como mu, mu mugen las vacas).

**La mente de Afrodita:**

"¡Pero estoy viva otra vez¡Pero Dios santo¡Mi cabello esta hecho un desastre, que horror! Mejor voy a ver a mi estilista personal. ¿Cómo que no puedo ir a ver a Fabio al salón de belleza¡Esto si que es una injusticia! Me quieren mandar a pelear sin dejarme dar siquiera una manita de gato! Pero dejen que hable con los chicos y meto demanda a los derechos humanos"

"Oshhh, oshhh. Tengo que ir a pelear con Masqui. Es sexy el italianito, pero ¡No tiene sentido de la decoración! Bueno, quizás le pueda dar uno que otro consejito de Feng Shui de lo que aprendí de los libros de Shaka cuando iba a ver como se bañaba sin que se diera cuenta! Ahora que lo pienso ¡Yuju¡Voy a volver a ver a todos mis guaperrimos compañeros!"

"¡Huy! Esta requete guapo este Shionsito. A ver si me lo ligo con una que otra rosita"

"¡Mü! Tanto tiempo sin verlo, que guapote se ha puesto. Siempre me han gustado sus dos puntititos… jejejeje. Pero trabajo es trabajo y no me quiere dejar pasar. ¡Y yo quiero ir a ver como se han puesto de guapotes los demás¡Le voy a aventar unas rositas pirañas con todo, todo, todo mi (mua) amor¡Uy! Soné como Walter Mercado, por cierto, tengo que ir a que me lean mi horóscopo, creo que me esperan unas 12 horas llenas de luz y belleza! Pero ¡Ayyyyyyy¡Que igualado¡Me regreso mis rositas pirañas con ese cristal¡Eso no se le hace a una dama¡Ya no lo voy a invitar a salir para que se le quite lo payasote! Y ¡Que feo! Ahí esta el tontote de Seiya. ¡Dale Masqui¡Mátalo¡Mátalo porque no se sabe vestir bien! Bueno, al final fue Mü quien se deshizo de él ¡Se lo merecía por corriente!"

**La mente de Seiya:**

"¡Voi a ir a buscar a Kiki pá jugar!"

"¡Mejor voy a vuscar a Ateena pá ver si ahora me dise que zi quiere ser mi nobia!"

"¡Huy¿Que pasa, que pasa aya? Parece que estan golpiando a Muuu, jejeje, su nombre suena a como mauyan las vacas. Je je je. ¡Voy ir a defender a mi amigo¿Porque sera que ziempre tengo que salvar a todoz¡Definitivamente naiden puede vivir sin el buen pegasin de yo!"

"Ya no le pegan a Muuuu (jejeje Muuu) y pa hacerme el importainte le digo que que hacen alli tanta gente vestida de negro. Muuuu dice muchas cosas dificilotas que de que no se que cosas de hace no se cuando y…. ¿Por qué no me explica con mis titirititos pa que entienda! Pinchi Kiki, me los ha de haber escondido otra ves. Pero no import. Porque creo que ya intindi, que a según eso, atEnea hiso una pillamada y con todos los caballeros minos importantes como los di horo y que si yo voy se echa a perder la sorpreisa que me prepara… o algo asi"

"El Mascarita de Muirte me quiere patiar otra ves, pero yo no me dejo tan faicilmente, yo le voy a pegar cuando…. ¡Ayyyyyy! Creo qui mi pico un mosquito en mis juertes pectorales… ¡Pero jue Muuuu! A de querer jugar también, yo lo dejo pero dice que me mata si no lo dejo ganar. Me apunta y me ve feito dice palabras y ¡Boooooooom¡Voy volando a no si dondeeeeee¡¡Ateeeennnnna tiiiiii aaammmoooooo!"

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—****( Edrianel )—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**º——I.P.C——º**

Bueno, admito que no me quedo nada bien este primer capitulo, pero prometo esforzarme más en el próximo…. Espero.

¡Si les gustó por favor dejen reviews! Y si no les gusto, entonces ¡Dejen reviews! (no pueden culparme por intentarlo)


End file.
